


Truth or Dare (Lashton oneshot)

by Irwincloud09



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Truth or Dare, fluff?, kinda smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9888290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irwincloud09/pseuds/Irwincloud09
Summary: We don't know how we ended up in this position, Luke straddling me while kissing my neck. It sorta just happened, I wasn't complaining though. This is what happened





	

Ashton's POV

After we had pizza we all decided to watch a movie, and Michael had insisted on watching Finding Dory. So here we were, watching a blue lost fish, listening to Michael's pink lips let soft whimpers out and Calum's arm was tightly around Michael's shoulders. Luke and I were on the couch, Luke's feet against mine while both of our heads are supported by our arms, resting on the couch. 

Luke groaned loudly, causing Mikey to turn around, with a frown plastered on his face. “Luke, shut the fuck up.” Luke frowned back, “no” he states simply, by this time both Calum and I looked at each other, shrugging and looking back to the boys. “I wanna play Truth or Dare” He suggests, but kinda informs. Calum's head shot up, “Yes! Please!” He shouts, exaggerated. My eyes shot down to Michael and gave him puppy eyes, as this game always turns out “well.”  
Michael pouts but quickly pauses the movie. “Okay, fine, assholes.” Luke laughs and we all form a circle. “How do you feel about Ashton?” he asks and looks at me, i feel confused and amused. Calum looked at me with confusion and said “He’s an asshole, but we love you Ash!” “Hey!” I playfully bark. “I’m the nicest one out of all y’all. Fuck you, Calum.” The three burst into a fit of giggles, and I awkwardly chuckle and scratch the back of my neck. I don't know what i expected from Calum. 

The bottle spins to Michael, and Michael smirks at Luke and I before setting his attention on Luke. “Oka-” he starts before i cut him off with saying that he wanted a dare. Michael's smirk grows bigger, as do my nerves. “I dare you to make out with, drum roll please (Calum does the drumroll and laughs) Ashton!” He says, excited. I cough, confused and then i look over at Luke, who's blushing furiously. I look over to Michael who has a mischievous smile playing at his lips. He planned this.

LUKE’S POV  
I hate Michael, he knows that I have the biggest crush on him and now I have to make out with him, I look up from the floor to Ashton and see a blush on his cheeks. I cough awkwardly and crawl over to Ashton. I look into his golden, wide eyes. He’s so beautiful. I place a hand on his chest and lean in, butterflies erupt into my stomach and feel Ashton's heart pulse increase.

I close my eyes and feel his lips onto mine, I push harder onto his lips and feel a hand around my waist and a whimper coming from Ashton's mouth as I slightly pull back, only to start to straddle him, completely ignoring the other two boys in the room. I feel Ashton's hand pull my neck towards him and reconnect our lips, his tongue grazes across my bottom lip as his hands move down towards my hips, gripping hard. I start grinding lightly before moaning lightly into Ashton's mouth while a hand is in his curly locks, tugging lightly, i drag my lips down to Ash's neck, placing kisses down his jaw. “Fuck” Ashton whimpers quietly into my mouth and putting his hands under my shirt, his hands now exploring my torso. I hear a throat clearing but completely ignore as I grind harder into Ashton’s crotch. “Ba-baby” Ashton breathes into my mouth. I pull back slightly only to kiss him again, Ashton responds quickly, kissing back only with love and compassion. He pulls back slightly before he giggles a little bit and leans into my ear “I love you Luke.” I feel my heart bloom and stomach flip and a wide smile breaks onto my face, “I love you too Ashton.” 

“YOU GUYS ARE FINALLY DONE! THANK GOD” Michael exclaims and we, Ashton and I, both smile and look at each other before I get off his lap and sit next to him instead, probably looking like a lovesick fool, I don't care though. Because I feel like one too.


End file.
